


Visita Inattesa

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal obliges, M/M, Will asks for Hannibal's help
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Spaccato di vita quotidiana di Hannibal in cui Will piomba inatteso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è sempre per la serie:  
> Se si tratta di Will, può fare quello che vuole.  
> Hannibal non può dire di no.  
> Ma qualcosa ci ricava sempre. 
> 
> Tutto molto molto fluff. Il dio trama abbia pietà di me. Da quando sono sprofondata nell'Hannigram scrivo cose che mai avrei pensato di scrivere in vita mia.

Appoggiò la forchetta al bordo del piatto, il capo inclinato ad accertarsi di aver sentito bene.

Di nuovo il suono del campanello. Si alzò indolente.

Chi poteva presentarsi inatteso all’ora di cena?

Guardò dallo spioncino e l’insofferenza si sciolse in un sorriso. Senza indugiare aprì la porta nonostante Will, sul pianerottolo, fosse sporco di fango e avesse tra le braccia un mucchio di stracci sporchi.

Hannibal si spostò di lato dandogli spazio, “Will, entra,” disse allegro come non era fino a trenta secondi prima.

Will sbatté le palpebre. “Scherzi?” chiese meravigliato ad Hannibal, “No, sporcherei ovunque. Solo che a casa non ho nulla per medicare e se tu avessi garze e disinfettante…”

Will si evitò ulteriori spiegazioni abbassando un lembo del fagotto che aveva in braccio. Fece capolino un musetto impaurito e tremante.

“L’ho trovato in un bosco qui vicino, era finito in una tagliola…”

Gli occhi di Hannibal saettarono subito alle mani di Will piene di tagli e insanguinate. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò in casa.

“Dottore, il tappeto…” mormorò Will mortificato.

“Sei venuto qui con l’intento di sporcarmi casa e farmi un dispetto, Will?” domandò Hannibal spingendo Will giù per i tre scalini e verso il bagno.

“No… Certo che no.”

“Quindi se il tuo comportamento non è volutamente maleducato perché dovrebbe irritarmi?” Erano quasi in bagno e Will stava ormai camminando senza bisogno di essere incitato.

“La tua casa è immacolata.”

“Questo non significa che per conservarla immacolata io debba lasciare un amico fuori dalla porta a sanguinare con un cane in braccio.”

“Il cane in braccio è la parte più importante del discorso,” commentò Will aprendo la porta del bagno.

“Quello è discutibile, viste le ferite sulle tue mani, ma…” Hannibal calcò sul _ma_ quando vide la faccia di Will contorcersi in protesta, “Cureremo il cane, promesso, con altrettanta solerzia e altrettanto riguardo.”

Will appoggiò con estrema cautela il cumulo di stracci a terra. Il telo tremolava e, anche se era impossibile vedere cosa ci fosse sotto, era facile intuire che qualunque cosa fosse avesse freddo, paura e stesse soffrendo.

“Ehi cucciolo…” Will parlò a voce bassa, rassicurante, mentre toglieva ogni strato di tessuto che ancora copriva la bestiola. “Va tutto bene, adesso ti curiamo.”

Ad Hannibal si sollevò un lato della bocca ad udire l’essere umano descrivere il corso dei successivi eventi alla bestia, ma non poté fare a meno di notare il linguaggio del corpo di Will. Era così diverso da come si poneva di fronte agli esseri umani; sembrava stesse cercando di trovare un livello al quale poter comunicare con il cane, in modo da non essere percepito come una minaccia.

Un atteggiamento che Will non aveva mai nei riguardi dei suoi compagni esseri umani con cui non si curava dell’esteriorità e di come veniva visto e considerato.

Will era simile a lui sotto molti aspetti; entrambi non consideravano gli esseri umani loro pari.

Il problema era che Will considerava suoi pari dei cani. Piuttosto inaccettabile.

Per Hannibal al massimo i cani erano qualcosa a cui prestare attenzione quando era fuori a caccia di notte.

Questo tratto in salvo da Will era di piccola taglia, con un folto pelo scuro fortunatamente non annodato, anche se molto sporco.

“Puoi guardargli le zampine?”

Will lo chiese alzando il cane tra le braccia, tenendolo a pancia in su come un neonato. L’utilizzo del diminutivo, il fiducioso tendere la bestiola perché Hannibal la curasse… Era come se Will fosse regredito ad uno stadio infantile al cospetto della presenza pelosa.

Come poteva quella creatura inferiore avere più potere su Will di quanto ne aveva Hannibal stesso, con gli argomenti di discussione che proponeva, con le sue conoscenze, la sua capacità oratoria, la sua arte?

Essere geloso dei cani di Will era accettabile, erano i suoi cani, c’era una dose di affezione nei loro confronti difficile da eguagliare, al momento, ma questo cane appena trovato… Sembrava già essere il centro del mondo di Will e Hannibal cominciava a trovarlo scomodo quanto Jack Crawford.

L’atteggiamento di Will trovava certo spiegazione nel suo desiderio di diventare padre a tutti i costi; era attirato dalle creature che dipendevano da lui.

Voleva sentirsi necessario.

Interessante considerazione.

“Certo. Tienilo fermo,” rispose Hannibal. Consiglio superfluo, perché il cane era come anestetizzato dal tocco di Will. Hannibal avrebbe detto che si stava sottomettendo ai due umani, possibili minacce contro cui non avrebbe avuto speranze in caso di attacco.

Ma no.

Non era questa l’impressione che emanava dalla creatura.

Hannibal sapeva poco di cani, mai avuto a che fare, ma era quasi certo che quella dell’animale fosse piena fiducia.

La capacità di riconoscere il nemico era ben presente negli animali. Per sua fortuna non negli esseri umani, ai quali bastava un bel vestito e delle belle maniere per giudicare una persona al di sopra di ogni sospetto.

Questo cane vedeva in Will un alleato e, di conseguenza, si stava fidando anche di Hannibal; si poteva definire fiducia accordata per interposta persona.

Hannibal tastò la zampa anteriore ferita, il cagnolino la sottrasse con un guaito.

“Non è rotta, basterà ripulirla e fasciarla. Non la appoggerà per qualche giorno, ma per il resto è solo affamato e infreddolito.”

Il sorriso che Will fece brillare in sua direzione lasciò Hannibal per un paio di secondi a corto di impulsi cerebrali; il cervello gli si spense e credette addirittura di aver aperto e chiuso la bocca un paio di volte senza proferire verbo.

Quando si riprese dallo stato di catatonia, la prima cosa che pensò fu che questo giovane uomo gli stava facendo qualcosa molto in profondità, in luoghi del suo inconscio che da tempo non venivano sfiorati. Will stava praticando una lenta erosione di quelle fondamenta e i risultati sarebbero stati devastanti.

Ma quel sorriso…

“Prima sarebbe bene lavarlo, dunque,” disse Hannibal aprendo il rubinetto della vasca; con un veloce guizzo del capo cercò di scacciare l’immagine che gli era rimasta impressa nella retina di quegli occhi illuminati, vivi e ridenti. Accecavano quanto un singolo fascio di luce che filtrava da una feritoia in una stanza altrimenti buia. E la stanza buia in questo caso era la sua mente e la scarsità di esseri umani interessanti incontrati nel suo cammino.

“Qui, lo laviamo qui?” domandò l’essere umano molto interessante.

“Non è adatto?” si informò Hannibal con sincero interesse.

“Certo, certo che lo è, ma…”

Hannibal scrollò le spalle. “Qual è il problema allora?”

“Ok, grazie.”

“Non c’è bisogno di alcun ringraziamento,” precisò Hannibal.

Will sorrise, questa volta meno accecante. “Lo dici sempre,” si rivolse ad Hannibal con un’espressione complice molto intrigante, come se lo conoscesse da sempre, “Ma questo non toglie che continuerò a ringraziarti lo stesso. Perché è il minimo che possa fare quando ti piombo in casa e tu sei così gentile…”

L’effetto non fu lo stesso del sorriso precedente, ma ci andò molto vicino. Hannibal capì che parte della serata sarebbe stata finalizzata a dire o fare qualcosa per stimolare di nuovo quella trasformazione nel viso di solito adombrato e pensieroso di Will.

Non che ad Hannibal dispiacesse il lato serio del giovane uomo, ma quest’altro provocava corto circuiti nella sua mente che, anche se preoccupanti, era utile esplorare.

Hannibal si assicurò che la temperatura dell’acqua fosse quella giusta e afferrò il braccio doccia.

Will appoggiò il cane nella vasca, lasciò le mani sul dorso della bestiola con fare rassicurante. “Bagnalo qui,” disse e poi si guardò in giro. “Con cosa lo laviamo?”

Hannibal afferrò la prima bottiglietta che trovò e la mostrò a Will che scoppiò a ridere.

Bel suono. Inusuale. Frequentare l’uomo per le sedute o per lavoro non regalava le stesse possibilità date dal condividere queste cose futili e più intime, in un certo senso.

“Avrà il pelo più bello di qualsiasi altro trovatello nel raggio di chilometri,” commentò Will osservando Hannibal svitare il tappo, “Non credo di aver mai visto in vita mia un bagnoschiuma in una bottiglia di vetro.”

“È fatto in una profumeria dove mi servo da anni,” spiegò Hannibal quasi giustificandosi.

“Appositamente per te.”

“No, non direi,” le labbra di Hannibal si distesero captando il tono ironico di Will. Era una presa in giro che non lo disturbava, Will era solito scherzare sui suoi gusti raffinati e, a suo dire, stravaganti, ma mai in modo scortese.

Ridacchiando, Will gli prese il bagnoschiuma dalla mano, sfiorandolo con le dita umide; si versò pochissimo liquido bianco perlato sulla mano.

“Puoi usarne di più,” disse Hannibal.

“Vedrai cosa succederà solo con poche gocce,” rispose Will in tono fintamente intimidatorio.

Il cane li guardò roteando gli occhi da sotto la frangia di pelo; tremava, ma rimase fermo ad attendere. Will lo frizionò partendo dal dorso, trasformandolo in una nuvola di bolle e schiuma, poi voltò il viso alla ricerca dello sguardo di Hannibal.

Un modo per condividere il momento divertente, infatti Hannibal si scoprì partecipe dell’emozione provata da Will, pur non capendola completamente.

Inevitabile.

L’entusiasmo di Will lo contagiava.

“Anche il musetto,” borbottò il giovane uomo come se parlasse tra sé e sé.

Di nuovo l’uso del vezzeggiativo.

Finito il lavaggio, Will alzò il cane sulle zampe posteriori. “Ora il risciacquo,” annunciò facendo cenno ad Hannibal.

Il dottore inondò d’acqua il cane dal collo in giù, aiutandosi con una mano che ora in un punto ora in un altro veniva in contatto con quella di Will. Insieme riportarono tutto il pelo ad uno stato di perfetta pulizia e poi con estrema cautela si dedicarono al musetto. “Non deve entrare acqua nelle orecchie,” fece presente Will.

Finito il bagno, Hannibal passò un asciugamano a Will che avvolse il cane e lo prese tra le braccia.

Entrambi finirono seduti con la schiena contro alla vasca e passarono i minuti successivi a maneggiare il cagnolino per asciugarlo e medicare le ferite.

Fu qualcosa di estremamente intimo e complice; un momento tanto importante per Will che finì per diventare importante anche per Hannibal.

“Lascialo qui, ora, sotto l’asciugamano,” disse Hannibal togliendogli il cane dalle braccia.

Appoggiò il fagotto sul tappeto ai piedi del lavello e questo rimase immobile; a malapena si vedeva il tessuto alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo del respiro del piccolo cane.

Hannibal prese una mano di Will; sul palmo e sulla parte più bassa delle dita c’erano tagli e buchi lasciati dalla lotta ingaggiata con la trappola per aprirla.

“Fammi vedere l’altra,” Hannibal reclamò la mano sinistra e Will prontamente la offrì a palmo aperto.

Hannibal si sistemò entrambe le mani su una gamba e le disinfettò con meticolosità, ferita per ferita, soffermandosi a toccare e premere laddove c’era necessità di pulire a fondo o far fuoriuscire quelli che sembravano particelle arrugginite.

Will risucchiò aria dai denti all’ennesima sollecitazione.

“Scusa,” disse Hannibal coprendogli la mano torturata con la propria. “Voglio solo metterti questa pomata antibiotica, fasciarti e abbiamo finito,” sorrise a Will che lo stava guardando senza riprendersi la mano.

Hannibal non ebbe alcuna fretta di porre fine al momento di stasi creatosi: occhi negli occhi, mano nella mano.

Spalmare la crema su ogni dito fu un’occupazione in cui Hannibal si prolungò per più tempo di quanto necessario. La trama cutanea della mano di Will regalava una sensazione tattile simile a quella data dal contatto con la pagina di un vecchio libro. Molte imperfezioni e increspature, simboli del trascorrere del tempo su qualcosa utilizzato più e più volte.

Erano le mani di un uomo che aveva imparato ad usarle per mansioni che le avevano rese callose e resistenti; mani grandi e forti, nonostante fossero in grado di rassicurare un piccolo cane con le loro carezze.

“Non credo che al pronto soccorso si sarebbero presi cura delle mie mani in questo modo,” commentò Will. Hannibal prestò orecchio alle due volte in cui si era schiarito la voce in mezzo alla frase. Si era accesa una certa dose d’imbarazzo, sembrava.

Hannibal completò l’ultimo giro della garza e la assicurò chiudendola sul dorso. Rilasciò la mano con un ultima stretta. “Troppo impegnati per rendersi conto che alcune cose richiedono più cura di altre,” rispose appoggiandosi al bordo della vasca per rialzarsi in piedi.

Offrì a Will una mano per aiutarlo.

\----

Dare da mangiare alla bestiola, pulita, asciutta e meno spaventata, poco tempo dopo, fu qualcosa di altrettanto confortevole. Hannibal l’avrebbe quasi definito familiare. Come andare insieme a trovare Abigail alla clinica.

“È il momento più bello, quando mangiano,” disse Will sorseggiando il vino che Hannibal gli aveva appena versato.

Il giovane uomo aveva le maniche della sua camicia beige tirate su al gomito alla buona e qui e lì, sui jeans, spruzzi d’acqua e macchie di bagnoschiuma rappreso. Nel complesso l’aria dimessa e stanca di sempre con l’aggiunta di due mani doloranti e odore di cane bagnato addosso. E Hannibal lo trovava assolutamente desiderabile.

“È perché solitamente si associa l’appetito alla buona salute, se la bestiola mangia sta bene,” Hannibal osservò il cane girare attorno al piatto e leccare ogni singolo residuo del paté di carne che era stato parte della cena un’ora prima.

“E anche perché non deve mangiare da parecchio, è spaventato, addolorato e deluso dal suo umano che l’ha tradito abbandonandolo. È bello il momento in cui si riesce ad infondergli di nuovo un po’ di fiducia nella nostra razza,” concluse Will serio.

“Ritieni importante che il cane abbia fiducia in te. Forse per te è più importante che ottenere la fiducia delle persone,” affermò Hannibal; ma era più un tentativo, il più educato possibile, di chiedergli cosa pensasse riguardo a questa deduzione.

“In entrambi i casi non posso usare le parole per convincere, ma coi cani i gesti sono più che sufficienti, con gli umani è,” Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Sempre molto difficile e aleatorio.”

“Io mi fido di te,” si affrettò a ribattere Hannibal. Spesso gli accadeva di avere la sensazione che la tempistica con Will fosse vitale, perché lui tendeva a considerare l’impulsività un sinonimo di sincerità.

Infatti Will abbassò lo sguardo all’udire la dichiarazione e distese le labbra in un timido sorriso. “E non ti ho neanche dato da mangiare,” scherzò facendo ridere Hannibal.

“Allora, come pensi di chiamarlo?” domandò Hannibal per rimettere Will a suo agio.

“Oh, no…” scosse la testa. Si abbassò accanto al cagnolino e gli passò il pollice sulla curva del naso tra gli occhi. “Non posso tenerlo. Temo che sette sia il mio massimo. Dovrò trovargli una casa e cercare di non affezionarmi. Cosa che per me non è mai facile.”

“Visto che ti affezioni non appena li guardi negli occhi.”

Anche a questo commento Will abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Vorrà dire che resterà qui,” stabilì Hannibal.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia; la mano che stava accarezzando il cagnolino rimase in sospeso per aria. “Che…? Cosa?”

“Lo tengo io. Non è un grosso cane, mi farà compagnia e tu potrai vederlo quando vuoi. Così non dovrai separartene,” di tutte le motivazioni possibili, quella appena esposta era la più vera.

Ricompensata all’istante con quell’espressione già vista prima sul viso di Will, quell’accecante gioia che ad Hannibal metteva in subbuglio la mente.

“Stai dicendo sul serio, dottore? Vuoi un cane?”

“Voglio quel cane,” indicò Hannibal, “Si è stabilito un legame tra noi. Non ho mai avuto animali da compagnia prima, ma tu sei disponibile a dispensare consigli, giusto?”

Will amava sentirsi necessario, Hannibal gli stava offrendo l’occasione. Senza trascurare di ottenerne degli indubbi benefici lui stesso; il cane sarebbe stato come una calamita per Will, attirandolo lì a casa sua con maggiore frequenza.

“Certo…” gli assicurò infatti Will.

“E un’altra cosa,” aggiunse Hannibal piegandosi vicino al cucciolo e a Will, “Preferirei che il nome lo scegliessi tu.”


End file.
